


The one with all the notes

by kaylakaboo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sweet and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo
Summary: Text messages are far too impersonal for Old School Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Part One

Project Acclimation was going well. Mostly. Some aspects Steve grasped quickly; food was a given. You had almost cried when you came home to find him grilling chicken. That time you found him boiling an entire meal still gave you nightmares. 

Surprisingly, he wasn’t that bad with technology. However, Steve Rogers was not a texter.

The first note you find in the apartment is a messy ‘Fury called 911, be back later. -S’ scrawled on a page from a sketch book you had bought him and stuck to the fridge with a Brooklyn magnet. 

You roll you eyes and pull out your phone.

Texting is almost the exact same as a note except texts are more legible. 

He doesn’t respond until later that night when your phone rings.

“Notes are more personal and my handwriting is not that bad.” He sounds half asleep, drained from a long day. You hum a halfhearted agreement, unwilling to admit that he’s probably, actually, mostly right. “I’m bringing home food, want your usual?”

“Please. Any injuries I need to prepare for?”

“Bruised ribs, ice pack would be nice.”

You find more over the next few months in various places around the apartment.

‘Went to the store’

‘Out of milk’

‘Why do you set your alarm so loud if you’re just going to sleep through it’

‘I think you’ll like this book’

‘How hot do your showers really need to be’

‘Fury needs that report when you finish it’

‘Seriously Y/F/I, I hate cold showers’

He leaves them often enough that you purchase a small spiral notebook so he doesn’t have to keep using his sketch pad pages. You place it on the breakfast bar ledge, a few pens beside it. He writes a ‘thank you’ with a doodle that makes you laugh and you keep the page in a drawer in your desk.

The first note he finds from you is a threatening ‘eat all of my ice cream again and I’ll make you wish you had stayed frozen -Y/F/I’ elegantly written and taped to his door. You come home that night to a new pint in the freezer, an apology sketch taped to the top. You tuck that one into your drawer as well.

The notes evolve as your relationship does.

‘Grabbing dinner on my way home, text me your order’

‘Fury’s on a rampage’

‘Unlike your shield, my toes are not made of Vibranium, stop leaving it in the hallway’

‘Rumlow is a dick, punch him in the face for me’

‘You’ll like this record’

‘Your clothes are folded in the laundry room’

‘I’m pretty sure our neighbor has the hots for you’

‘It’s Dugan’s birthday, we can visit his memorial if you’d like. Let me know, I’ll be home early’

‘If I’m not back by midnight, Natasha has gotten me arrested please post bail’

‘Be safe’

‘There’s a milkshake waiting for you’

‘Washed that shirt you stole, was starting to smell. It’s on your bed’

‘Wake me when you’re home’

You grow fond of them and him, both never failing to bring a smile to your face.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post TWS

When Tony moves you both into the compound, nothing changes. Especially the notes. He gives you keys and badges, but withholds them when you reach out like a greedy toddler.

“No, and I mean it, no sex in the common rooms.” He says with narrowed eyes. Steve gasps, looking thoroughly scandalized. “Not that I’m not thrilled this is finally happening.”

You roll your eyes, snatch them from his hands. “We’ll see.” You tease.

You find the first one after your shower, tucked into the bathroom mirror.

‘I love you -S’

You leave one in return.

‘Next time join me -Y/F/I’

You both limit their locations to your shared room. The last thing you needed was Clint finding a very explicit description of last night’s activities. For the most part, they’re simple and sweet. Little nothings that allow you both to cling to something more normal.

‘I’m attempting waffles. Maybe come supervise before I set a fire?’

‘Reminder! You have a non-optional checkup in medical’

‘I’m making your favorite tonight’

‘You’re beautiful’

‘I got your bow re-stringed.’

‘Have this on by the time I get back and there will be rewards. Sexual rewards’

‘I rented that movie you talked about’

‘Wake me when you get back’

‘Date night. Be there or I’ll send Natasha after you.’

Other times, they’re not so sweet.

‘If I hit my toe on your shield one more time because you’ve just left it in the middle of the room, there will be hell to pay, Rogers.’

‘Couch tonight, no sweet doodle will save you this time’

‘You want to complain about my shield, but let’s talk about how I just face planted because of your bow’

‘I love you, but don’t ever call them sexual rewards again’

‘You left for a week with my favorite shirt and that’s unforgivable’

‘I’ve been up with Tony for 3 days, if you wake me, I may actually end your life’

‘SHIELD STEVE’

‘Do you know what I totally love? Ice cold showers in the morning. If you’re going to use all the hot water at least wake me so I can join you’

‘Set an alarm and get up earlier’

‘Why would I? Your 8 work just fine’

‘I have your beloved shield. Meet me in the training ring. Winner gets to keep it.’

Bets are taken, it turns into an event. Of course, you hand him his ass and spend the next few weeks with it strapped to your arm all day, every day. You also never leave it just lying around, unlike someone. 

For the first time since you’ve met Steve Rogers, he uses a gun. You try not to think about how much it turns you on. Natasha certainly has complaints the next morning.

When you finally agree to give it back, only because he was in near tears, he designates a specific spot for it. You never hit your toe again.

One night you come home, head straight for the kitchen. On the fridge beneath a matte black magnet is a simple sketch of you sleeping. You run your finger along the curve of your body, smile fondly at the memory. When you pick it up to add to your growing collection, a separate page falls.

‘Ok, yes I did eat the last of your ice cream, BUT I will get you more -S’

You smile. You had already received something far better than your favorite pint. Still, you pen your own note. Steve comes home soon after, hopes he’s beaten you back. He catches sight of the light-yellow page and is momentarily relieved. Until he gets closer.

‘Come to bed with a pint and a spoon or don’t come at all -Y/F/I’

Steve regrets leaving one in a common space when in the morning you awake to a folded, crisp white page taped to your door. ‘Lovebirds’ scribbled on the top.

‘Ya’ll act like cell phones aren’t a thing. -Sam’

You drop one in Sam’s gym bag while he’s distracted soon after.

‘Don’t be fucking rude -Y/F/I’

That’s when the war starts. Tony receives multiple requests for notepads and his pens keep disappearing. He can’t tell for sure if the two are connected.

‘Pick a better alarm sound if you’re going to snooze it 8 times every day -C’

‘Whoever ate my last brownie, check in with medical. Also? Stop eating my shit -N’

‘I’m cooking tonight, submit your requests now -Y/F/I’

‘Who’s rank ass shoes -S’

‘Steve, language!! -C’

‘Sam, we talked about this. You’re SW -S’

‘Why can’t you be SR’

‘Because we were here first -Y/F/I’

‘Ok, first, rude. Second, I want the Y/N special -SW’

Later that day you, Natasha, and Clint are playing cards. Sam and Steve are watching a documentary. There’s a rustling and a thud from the other room.

“Why are there so many notes on my shoes?” Tony yells out. Not a single person in the vicinity can hold their laughter.

You and Steve still leave your sweet ones around your room, but you’ve never been one to not participate in shenanigans.

‘Tequila and bad decisions on the rooftop -Y/F/I’

‘Currently dying, please bring soup and gatorade -SW’

‘Hope the mission went well, ice packs in the freezer, doc is on call -N’

‘Out of milk -C’

‘You’re turn to go grocery shopping, can’t pass it off to Y/N again -S’

‘Where did Tony hide his pens, I’m low on ink -SW’

‘They’re locked behind a retinal scanner -Y/F/I’

‘Why? -C’

‘He’s mad he’s not a part of the fun -N’

‘I will evict you all -T’

You’re sure to leave Tony a little note on his desk every time you catch him out of the lab. A few months later, he starts leaving one in the same spot you leave his to surprise you. You don’t tell anyone but Steve about them. It might be silly, but you hold his jokes and praises close to heart and keep them tucked beneath the sketches in your box.

After the accords when you’re on the run, the two of you keep it going. You write on what you have. Hotel stationary, old receipts, newsletters. You don’t often move without each other these days so the notes are shorter, simpler, slightly somber.

‘I will follow you anywhere’

‘I miss the shield’

‘I miss our apartment’

‘I don’t want to lose who I am’

‘You’re a good man, I’ll never let you lose sight of that’

‘I love you’

‘Tony will forgive you’

‘Rhodey wasn’t your fault’

‘I love you’

‘You’re still a hero’

‘Bucky will be okay’

‘I love you’

‘I love you’

‘I love you’

You keep them all now. Every single piece. They don’t question your need to keep the shoebox with you, to take it with each move. They’re all a little different now. 

You’d never tell Steve, but you flip through them often. Run your fingers along inked lines from simpler times. Pieces of the home you once had.

On the nights you cry over them, Steve holds you close. Rocks you to sleep with images of picket fences and family dinners. Those days you wake with a sketch on your pillow and the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. 

He gives you all the slivers of peace you need to survive, you hope you do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! kayla-kaboo


End file.
